


By the Blue Roses

by CatTurtleArts



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTurtleArts/pseuds/CatTurtleArts
Summary: Follower raffle prize
Relationships: Mother/Daughter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	By the Blue Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firestartwriter22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/gifts).



Aisling was out for a walk, she has gone a little further then she normally would. She was about to turn around and head home when she heard faint humming. Curious she followed the sound as it got louder and louder. Soon she found the sourse fo the humming, a pale white troll with wings. She gasped, it was her daughter Moonstone, tending to a blue rose bush.

Moonstone looked up adter hearing the gasp, sje gasped too "M-mother?!" She stood in suprise. Aisling walked up to Moonstone and pulled her into a hug. Moonstone's eyes widened and tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged Aisling back. "I missed you daughter." Aisling said with a soft tone. "I missed you too Mother." Moonstone smiles with tears fallimg down her cheeks. Aisling pulled away and gently wipes the tears away. "How have you and your whelps been?"

"We are doing well Mother. They are growling strong." Moonstone smiles "they are with their fathers amd siblings currently." "How are Blinkous and Aarghamount treating you?" Aisling asked with a serious look on her face. Moonstone giggles and holds her mother's hands.

"Mother, They treat me wonderfully. Like i am the most precious and special being in all of the world." Moonstone says happily. Aisling's look softened "that is because you are Moonstone." Aisling smiles "to them you are."Aisling noticed the blue rose bush, "oh, didn't you have one of these when you where still with us?" Moonstone nodded "yes, but unfortunately it died before i could get a clipping from it. This on Blinky bought for me."

"Clipping?" Aisling looked confused. "Oh, yes." Moonstone remembered Aisling does not know much at all about plants. "I can teach you a little bit if you would like Mother." "I would like that Moonstone." Aisling smiles.Moonstone spent the next few hours teaching her mother things of plants and how to tend to them. By the time the moon started to dip below the horizon Aisling know how to water and keep most plant types alive.

"I must go now Moonstone." Aisling said softly, "i must go too Mother." Moonstone said sadly. The hesitated then hugged each other again. "I love you Mother." Moonstone said hugging Aisling a little tighter. Aisling gasped softly and her her daughter a little tighter back "I love you too daughrer Moonstone...... i am proud of you."

Aisling heard Moonstone gasp and felt her stiffen for a second. "Thank you Mother." They pulled away and Aisling could see tears in Moonstone's eyes but Aisling turned and flew off so she could make it home before sunrise.Moonstone made her way back to trollmarket amd told Blinky amd Aarrrgh everything as she cried happily.


End file.
